Ice and Fire
by Bicjaggereich
Summary: A filler fic to keep everyone's mind fresh. Warning: contains Lemons, yuri, genderbending, etc. Fem!NatsuxFem!Gray sorry if it seems horrible. Novice writer skills. I do not own Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

A pink haired girl was strolling through Magnolia before making a stop, by the river where some events took place, those events she remembered well.

Flashback

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU, WHORE!"

"CAN IT FLAME BREATH! I WILL WIN THIS FIGHT!"

The battle between two girls, one with pink hair, and one with raven colored hair continued, both of them throwing punches left and right; and it seemed neither of them were giving up.

"I WON'T LOSE! YOU HEAR ME?!"

"WELL, YOU'RE GOING TO! BECAUSE I WANNA WIN!"

Both of them threw one last punch, knocking each other out. The aftermath with them both falling down on the ground. Flashback end.

"It's been seven years. I never thought I would see this spot again." The pinkette said as she slowly tred through the path where they both fought. Upon the end, she saw one of her friends houses; another one of her kind, when she entered the house, it was empty. "I know you're at the hall, but your presence never leaves this house."

Flashback beginning

"You should really try to stop Natsumi, it seems like these fights are taking a toll on your health. Besides, it wasn't my decision to stay away from Tenrou Island to train wasn't it?"

"I know, but I just wanted to do something to remind me of the years past, that's all I want Brandon.

The large man, now known as Brandon sighed.

"Seriously, no matter how powerful both of you are; you never change. Grace could become the most powerful demon slayer in all of Fiore, and you the strongest Dragon Slayer; and both of you will still fight with your fists."

The pinkette, now known as Natsumi blushed; and unfortunately for her, Brandon saw it.

"It's because of 'that' isn't it?" The large wizard questioned.

Natsumi gasped. "How did you know?!"

"I can read minds, don't you remember Natsumi? Besides Grace told me as well."

The Pinkettes eyes widened "Could she really?!"

"She told me herself, to be honest I was a bit surprised; didn't expect her to say anything like that."

"W-w-well, maybe I should go talk to her, I mean, if she really..."

"She most likely does. Who knows? Maybe you'll discover yourself as well."

Flashback end.

"Oi! Natsumi!" Came a voice from behind. Natsumi smiled, but didn't turn around. Two arms hugged her from behind, and a raven haired woman had her head perched up on the pinkette's shoulder, smiling.

"Hello Grace, you wanted something?" The pinkette asked.

"I think it's time we told them." Replied the raven haired girl 'Grace'

Natsumi gasped. "Are you sure? It might be a complete shock to them if we..."

"Maybe, but at least they'll know. Anyway, let's go."

The two held hands as they walked back towards the Fairy Tail guild hall. On the way they stopped to look at a house. A two story house, painted white; which held the view of Magnolia through it's windows. Here, is where they share fond memories of being together.

"Brings back memories doesn't it Grace?"

The raven haired girl nodded.

"Yeah. This was where we first saw each other in a different way. What's funny is that everyone overlooked this place."

"Well, that's probably a good thing. For many... Reasons." The pinkette started to blush, followed by the raven haired girl.

"Yeah... It's probably better... If nobody sees this."

Flashback start

"What do ya want, flame brain?."

"Jeez, want another fight already? I wanted to apologize thats all."

A younger Grace Fullbuster was looking at Natsumi weirdly " _Natsumi? Apologizing to me? That's odd."_

 _"_ Woah, where is this coming from? This isn't like you at all, Natsumi."

Then the raven haired girl saw something she didn't expect to see: tears from the fire dragon slayers eyes.

"I just... 'Sniffle' wanted to change 'sniffle' for you. After hearing how much you 'sniffle' loved me, I thought you might wanted to see a new me..."

Natsumi then broke down crying. Watching this, Grace herself couldn't stop her own waterworks, as she hugged the dragon slayer.

"Natsumi. Don't change. 'Sniffle' I like you for the way you are. 'Sniffle' I never want to see your tears again, no matter what, don't share your tears again 'sniffle' got it?"

Natsumi dried her eyes.

"Yes Grace I promise."

Then, the dragon slayer put her lips to the demon slayers lips.

Meanwhile behind the bushes

"I knew they would come to terms eventually. That's 2000 Jewel from both of you."

A white haired girl, and a purple haired girl both grumbled as they forked out their money, and gave it to the tall wizard.

"What does this mean for the Phoenix Pentagon?"

"I don't know Ammy, but I'm pretty sure there will be less fights breaking out now."

"Well, whatever the case; I'm just glad seeing both of them getting along."

"Me too, Ultear. I seriously don't want them to burn my wallet again."

Both Ultear, and Ammy sweat dropped.

"Just be glad the Tenrou group isn't back yet."

Flashback end

"Should we put our hoods on?"

"I don't see a reason to, it's not like anything has changed in the guild."

"Alot has changed, and you should keep your hoods on anyways; we wanna surprise them along with the Tenrou group."

5 wizards put their hoods on as they strolled into the Fairy Tail building.

Meanwhile inside the guild.

Lamia Scale's wizards were discussing some things with the Fairy Tail wizards when Natsumi, Grace, Ultear, Ammy, and Brandon started to glow.

"Guys, what's happening?" Lucy questioned

"It seems our time is done, our real selves should be showing themselves soon enough."

"Brandon! Explain this at once!" Yelled Master Makarov.

"Truth is, we never went to Tenrou Island. We are just clones." Replied the Brandon clone.

"Then where are the 5 wizards? ANSWER ME!" Erza shouted.

"You'll meet five wizards called the Phoenix Pentagon, that's all we can say. This is goodbye." The Ultear clone replied.

"No wait! Please stay longer! We can't live without you!" Begged Happy, to no avail. Tears began to form on his eyes.

"The same with you" The Grace clone replied. "We'll be back, trust us."

With that they vanished. Items dropped after their dissapearance. A scaly like scarf, a cross necklace, a green orb, a wooden paintbrush, and finally a blue crystal sword that was glowing.

As the Tenrou group began to cry, five wizards appeared at the doorway.

"Hello, we are the Phoenix Pentagon."


	2. Chapter 2

Natsumi and Grace followed Bran, Ultear, and Ammy into the building. They saw their clone lacrimas vanish, and that's when Brandon made it their cue to go Inside the building. After arriving inside, the tall wizard began to speak.

"Hello, we are the Phoenix Pentagon. We believe you guys hold some important items from our lives."

Master Makarov began to speak

"What is the meaning if this?! Identify yourselves, or face the wrath of Fairy Tail!"

Everyone prepared for battle. "Guys! You can't defeat them. One of their members took out Tartaros all by themself." Romeo exclaimed. "We don't care how powerful they are. They took our friends! Show yourselves!" Makarov insisted

"I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore. Take off your hoods."

One by one the hoods of the cloaked wizards began to be removed. Each face sent a gasp through the guild's faces, as the hooded members of Phoenix Pentagon were revealed to be older versions of the five dissapearing members that vanished.

"It can't be! Is it really?!"

"Yep! We never actually left for Tenrou Island. Ahahahahaha!"

"Why didn't you?! I though Ultear wanted to prove herself as an S class wizard after being added to Fairy Tail, and Natsumi, Grace, and Ammy the same. Brandon was supposed to be one of the trials, so why didn't you leave?" Titania questioned.

"Truth is, we planned everything in advance." Ultear began.

Flashback

"Bran said he knew something fishy was going on with the dark guilds, so he devised a plan. He bought five clone lacrimas, one for each of us so it would look like we left with you guys. The lacrimas were designed to last for two days, and they were affected by Fairy Sphere."

"What about Grimoire Heart then?"

"We knew all of you would be occupied with Grimoire Heart, so we set our plan into motion. 3 years after the incident, Grace defeated Tartaros all on her own."

Flashback end.

"We were training for seven years on the same ground, to defeat Zeref and Acnologia."

The entire guild held a blank expression at what Ammy just said.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU COME ALONG WITH US?!" Shouted the Tenrou team.

"I understand you all have many questions, but we just came back sinply for our items. We will leave this guild at peace if you don't want us here anymore." Brandon stepped forward to get his sword, Diamond Cutter from the floor, inmediately it started glowing. The other four did the same.

"Where were you guys when we were fighting Twilight Ogre?! You could've helped us!" Romeo scolded. Suddenly Romeo's eyes widened as many of Twilight Ogre's flags were set on the floor of the guild.

"We beat up all of their ranks so you didn't have to." Remarked the plasma dragon slayer.

"Anyways, we're going to leave. You all seem hurt, rather than relieved at our arrival. So this is goodbye." Natsumi replied as she turned her head.

"NATSUMI WAIT!" Said pinkette turned around to see Happy, her exceed, shedding tears of anguish as she turned to the door. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE US LIKE THIS! LOOK AT US! WE AREN'T HURT BECAUSE YOU ABANDONED US FOR SEVEN YEARS! WE ARE HURT BECAUSE WE CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! PLEASE STAY! Please, I'm begging you to stay! Please...'sniff' stay..."

Natsumi had to admit, she missed Happy, sure she could do without the "You love her" statements, but Happy was her friend; no her family. She bent down towards the exceed.

"I'm sorry Happy, but I can't."

"I can promote you to S class if you want." Makarov said.

"CAN YOU REALLY?!" Questioned the dragon slayer.

"Even after seven years, she hasn't changed one bit." Erza remarked, smiling.

"You'd be surprised." Grace replied. Erza noticed she was blushing when answering her remark.

"No. You abandoned your guild mates on Tenrou Island, and weren't even at the trial. I cannot promote you like this."

Natsumi looked on with sadness, but wasn't shocked. "Understood. I'm sorry master." She said as she widthdrew back.

Natsumi then elbowed Grace on the shoulder. "Hey! What was that for?!" Whispered the ice mage. "Well, aren't you going to tell them?" Replied the Pinkette.

"Tell us what?" Now Lyon was speaking.

"Natsumi and Grace are in a relationship with each other."

"BRANDON!"

"SAY WHAT?!" The entire guild shook.

"I never thought they would end up like this. I always thought they would be rivals forever." Wakaba now remarked. Erza was just utterly shocked. " _Natsumi and Grace, in a lesbian relationship?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!"_ Everyone else in the guild was just looking on with surprised expressions with nothing else to say. Natsumi and Grace nodded. "Before you berate us with anymore questions, let's just say the last seven years have brought us 'closer' together."

"Why though, I thought both of you liked Bran?"

"We did, until we found out later both of us couldn't have him. So we looked at each other instead. No, we are not going into the details." Grace replied with a sweat drop.

"I SAID NO ROMEO!" The guild looked over to see Macao scolding his son. "But why? The Tenrou group is back, and even the Phoenix Pentagon is here!"

"The Phoenix Pentagon never confirmed that it was reinstated in the guild, and not to mention the Tenrou group has missed SEVEN YEARS of training!"

"We have viewed every Grand Magic Games up to now." Everyone now looked over at Brandon. "It would be a disgrace if we didn't join. We abandoned you guys for seven years, we have no right to ask for forgiveness. So, if it isn't asking too much, we would like to rejoin Fairy Tail!"

Everyone around the guild just stared at the Phoenix Pentagon. All five members had the ability to wipe out entire dark guilds on their own, and now they were asking to participate in the Grand Magic Games. "Brandon..." Master Makarov began. "IF YOU THINK REJOINING THE GUILD IS THAT EASY AFTER ABANDINING IT FOR SEVEN YEARS IS THAT EASY THEN, YOU HAVE COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND! YOU HAVE ABANDONED BLA BLA BLA..."

"Well, it's no use now. Let's go." The five wizards started walking out of the guild. "Wait!" Said five wizards turned around to see Macao. "As the fourth master of Fairy Tail, I hereby reinstate Natsumi Dragneel, Grace Fullbuster, Ultear Milkovich, Ammy Kazimuchy, and Brandon Jagermeister back into Fairy Tail." The five wizards looked at him in shock. "Eh?!" Macao continued. "Not only that, but I promote all of them as S class wizards."

"Macao! What are you doing? These mages haven't done anything right!" Makarov stated, although the evidence was around the guild.

"Third Master, these three deserve redemption. They may not have been at the guild for the past seven years, but at least they're hear now; and they're willing to help us."

"And I thought we lost all hope. Oh by the way; Bisca, Alzack congratulations on your marriage."

"SAY WHAT?!"


	3. Chapter 3

At Akane Resort:

"With everyone training, we can relax now. We are more than seven years ahead after all."

"Even so, I feel like it's a bad idea to rest for too long. Let me remind you that Zeref is still out there. Acnologia is still here, and removing that END curse was a bit of a challenging task."

Both Natsumi and Brandon looked on into the stars.

Flashback:

"NATSUMI! What is happening?!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I am the 10th demon gate, END!"

"Natsumi no!"

"I'm sorry Grace"

Natsumi then sprouted horns on top of her head her skin became dark, and she reeked of death.

"You may have defeated my minions, but you'll never defeat me!"

"Oh yeah? ICE MAKE LANCE!"

The ice melted around Natsumi. "Your magic is worthless, the best you'll do is give me a drink!"

"I'd like to test that."

END and Grace charged at each other, exchanging magic attacks, but to no avail. Grace's ice kept melting, and END 's flames became extinguished.

"What? My flames have no effect? Impossible!"

"Natsumi's flames are way hotter bitch! Let's settle this with fists!"

They exchanged blows again, but this time through hand to hand combat. Until END landed a kick to Grace's stomach.

"Ahahahaha! I told you, that you can't defeat me. I am the strongest of Zeref's demons after all."

"I've... Felt... Worse..." Grace said as she stood up.

"Impossible..." Were the final words of END, as she was sent flying with a kick from Grace knocking her out.

"It seems she hasn't fully awakened yet."

"What do you mean?"

"END is thr strongest of Zeref's demons, but still has little control in terms of power. Inside, there's still Natsumi."

Brandon walked over to Natsumi.

"I'll cast a spell which will dispell her of Zeref's power. DECURSE!"

Immediately dark energy dispersed from Natsumi's body, END started screaming and shaking as Natsumi's skin returned to it's normal state; and the stench of death now gone.

"CURSE YOU SON OF LYCORA! HOW WILL YOU DEFEAT ZEREF NOW?!"

"I possess the power to rid him of his curse, that is, if I can get close enough to him. As for you, we'll never meet again, END"

END let out a mighty roar before dissapearing forever. Natsumi, then woke up.

"Huh? What happened? Why are you guys still alive?"

"We defeated END, the worst is over."

"How? END is the strongest of Zeref's demons."

"END wasn't completely awake yet, cutting it's power to a fraction. Therefore we easily defeated it."

"Thank you, both of you." She turned to Grace. "Be sure to punish me good when we get back home.

Grace had an evil grin "i will be sure to."

Unbeknownst to both of them, Zeref had been watching. "Lycora, you truly done it. You made someone powerful enough to break my curse, I may be able to become the older brother to Natsumi now. Thank you Lycora, I truly appreciate it."

Flashback end.

Natsumi appeared in her room. After becoming one of the Phoenix Pentagon members, she was able to go on as many jobs as she wanted; as a result she gained millions upon millions of jewels from those jobs, not to mention the loot money from the dark guilds as well. She took off her clothes, including her bandages that held her breasts (she hated bras) and set them on the floor.

"I didn't expect you to be home so soon, Grace."

The demon slayer turned around, and smiled.

"Nose as sharp as ever, not to mention you have the cutest nose yet."

Grace was already in her panties as well.

The two females kissed, and as soon as they were right by the bed; they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Natsumi quickly rushed to the door. "Wait Natsumi!..." It was already too late. Natsumi opened the door to see a waiter, who couldn't stop staring at her boobs. "What are you staring at?" Natsumi looked down, then up, put two and two together and... "YOU PERVERT!" And she kicked the waiter into next week. The door shut, and Natsumi returned to kissing Grace on the cheek. "Now where were we?"

Lemon start.

Grace immediately throws Natsumi on the bed, using her magic, she made handcuffs that wouldn't melt to keep Natsumi in place.

"I almost forgot how submissive you are, sweetheart. Now let me taste the power of a dragon."

Grace pulled Natsumi's panties down to reveal a shaven pussy. Natsumi, now in handcuffs, was helpless against Grace who had the poor pinkette in place. Grace started with one finger inside the dragon slayer's pussy. She showed no mercy as the pinkette's face turned red. Grace then decided one wasn't enough, another finger slipped in, and then another. Now there were 3 fingers going in and out of Natsumi's clitoris. The dragon slayer was panting like a dog, and she kept moaning as Grace continued her assault.

"Mind if I help myself to these as well?" Grace was now staring at Natsumi's perky nipples. Both of their breasts were as large, if not, larger than Lucy's. And breast play was a usual part of their "routine".

"Grace... No." Natsumi spoke.

"Too late." Grace began sucking on one on Natsumi's nipples. The dragon slayer was trying to fight back, as pleasure shook throughout her body. Her lover's icy breath intensified the feeling even more.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Grace I..."

"I'm not finished yet."

Grace made one final object from her ice make magic, a dildo about twelve inches long, and three inches in circumference. She shoved it straight up Natsumi's ass. Now Natsumi couldn't take it anymore, between the finger fucking, anal penetration, and more nipple play she had to release soon.

"GRACE I'M...!"

"Oh yeah, you like it rough don't you, my little dragon."

"I'M CUMMING!" All of that pleasure shook throughout Natsumi's body as she lay, exhausted from what Grace had done to her. "Ah! Ah! Ah. Ah... 'Pant'"

The handcuffs dissapeared along with the dildo.

"You can train for a day straight and not be tired, but one session of sex, and you're down for the count. You need to do better Natsumi."

"Hey Grace? Did you forget something?"

The ice wizard was now confused. "No. Why?"

Natsumi snickered. "Are you sure?"

Then Grace realized it. "WAIT! No!"

Natsumi turned Grace over, and now a pair of steel handcuffs appeared in Natsumi's hands. Chaining Grace to the bed, Natsumi melted the cuffs, to insure Grace wouldn't escape. "My turn Fullbuster."

Natsumi began her counterattack by lapping up Grace's dripping pussy, Grace began to moan in extasy as the dragon slayer began eating her out.

"Mm. Delicious. Tastes like ice cream." Natsumi remarked, nearly stopping but continuing.

Grace's body began to feel hot very fast, as Natsumi ran her fingers all through the demon slayers body. Her entire body was red, as the dragon slayer continued her own assault.

"Are you ready to feel the power of a dragon, Grace?"

The demon slayer shook her head, only to be replied with a smirk.

"Too late." Natsumi dove into Grace's pussy, and shoved two fingers up her ass. Immediately she began finger fucking Grace's ass as hard as possible.

Grace couldn't keep the moans under her, her body cried out as Natsumi continued attacking each and everyone of her weakspots, the dragon slayer was just too good.

"NATSUMI! I'M..."

Natsumi bit down softly, nibling Grace's folds.

"CUMMING!" Same as Natsumi, the demon slayer's waves of pleasure shook throughout her body. As she, too was exhausted. "Ah! Ah!.. Ah... Ah..."

Lemon end

Natsumi melted the cuffs off before collapsing on her former rival and lover.

"You're a bit of a hypocrite ya know?" The dragon slayer asked. "Maybe, but we're tied for now. I'm glad we can display our rivalry in more 'friendly' ways." The demon slayer replied.

"We have three months. We can still experiment." Natsumi added.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed. Sleep well my dragon."

"Same as you, my angel." Both of them cuddled as they turned off the lights, and dozed off.

The next morning they were spotted with bags under their eyes. Across their table was a tall man eating a mountain of food. "So, I'm pretty sure both of you had fun last night." Both of the female wizards just glared at Brandon. "Seriously though, this is what happens when both of you have sex; you're too drained to do any jobs that we give out." Brandon sighed. "YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" They both said in unison. "You fucked both of our brains out before, at this same place!" Brandon laughed. "Well, what can I say, I was just looking for some fun back then." He took a large bite out of his turkey leg. "But seriously though, we might not have time to play games out here. You got to remember Acnologia is still here, and Zeref might be planning an attack at any moment."

3 months later

"So we spent most of our time here for nothing?!" Yelled an enraged Natsumi. "Well, yeah maybe..."

"Ugh, you see why we don't always do what you say Bran? You're susceptible to fallicy, always mistaken."

"Maybe I am. That still doesn't change the fact I still hold the title as leader."

"You're a good leader Bran, you're just overly cautious sometimes."

"Whatever, let's head over to Crocus." And with that, the four girls smiled.


End file.
